The Battlefield
by Wolf Rikava
Summary: 3 teenagers get new powers and now they have to save the world.


**Hi! I'm new here. This is my first story. This is my so called experiment to see and learn how to write a normal fanfic. So I hope you will like it. But if you see that something's wrong, please tell me. It will help me in the future.:)**

**Now you can read the story!**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

On the battlefield were lying a lot of bloodied bodies. Some of them were still alive. The three teenagers, Ciara, Ronalda and Tercnes, were also down. Their enemys were strong, really strong.

**(Ciara's P.O.V.)**

How could this happen? This is all my fault. If I would of been a better leader and wouldn't underestimate our enemys, we would of been able to beat them. But instead we were the ones who got the beating. My friends, my wolves, everyone is beaten up and bloodied. Why am I such a bad luck to everyone? I hurt my family, and now my pack. Why? WHY?

But in spite of everything, the pain, the condition we're in, I still remember the good times I had with everyone who's close to me. Especially the day me, Ronalda and Tercnes got our powers.

_(Flashback – getting powers)_

_Tercnes And Ronalda were waiting for me on the bus station. They live in another town, but it's not far from where I live. When I spotted my 'brother' and 'sister', I quickly ran up to them and hugged them. They hugged me back. (You see, we aren't actually brother and sisters. Since they are my close friends, I call them my brother and sister)._

_We went to Ronaldas house. We were having a sleepover. Since it was 11:00 a.m., we had a lot of time to spend with each other. We were helping Ronaldas mum, playing games with each other and Ronaldas little sister and etc. _

_When it was 10:00 p.m., Ronaldas mother and little sister went to bed. But we went outside where we built a tent . Yes, it was summer and it was hot, so we decided to sleep in a tent, whic was big. And I mean REALLY big. We were talking, playing card games, went to get snacks, and by snacks I mean candy, chocolate, ice – cream, also a drink. We were having fun until we heard something strange. We went out of the tent to see what was making the sound. Of course there was nothing there. It was also dark, so we didn't see much. Tercnes looked at the sky and said: „Hey, look up there!" We did as he said and looked up. My eyes widened. What I saw was something I've never seen before. There were three lights. One was white, one was blood red and the last light was orange. We were watching the lights in awe, I mean, they were GIGANTIC. Suddenly something happend. The lights were flying fast and They were flying towards me and my friends. Before we could react, the lights hit us and entered our bodys. The white light entered Tercnes' body, the blood red light entered Ronaldas body and the orange light entered my body. Before I could look at my brother or at my sister, I blacked out._

_(End of flashback)_

That's how we got our powers. Thank god in the next morning Ronalda's family was still asleep, because when we woke up we found ourselves in animal forms. I was a wolf, Tercnes was a white tiger and Ronalda was A FREAKING DRAGON and She was FREAKING HUGE, well actually it wasn't that bad.

Yeah, that was amazing. It was something we've been dreaming about our whole life.

**(Ronalda's P.O.V.)**

Holy crap! How did this happen? We're in DEEP shit. But even though we're in big trubble, atleast I can be with my friends till the end.

_(Flashback – adventure)_

_I still remember the day when we got our powers. A few days after the miracle we found out that we can also control elements. I could control the element of fire or as we like to call it black fire, because it is more dangerous than a regular one. Tercnes' element is the element of earth. And Ciara can control the element of moon._

_After a while we learned that with our powers we can control animals and copy them so not to hurt them, and make our own animals._

_That's what we did, but carefully, because we didn't want to hurt anyone. So we created our own pack. Also we knew that with these powers we can do good, so we decided to help all people and animals, and other creatures. _

_We were having a lot of fun by helping everyone and learning how to use these powers until one day came unwelcomed guests. Those were the strangest creatures we had ever seen. They looked almost like us, but darker and they had compeletly black eyes. The only thing you could see was a little shine from the light in those pich black eyes. But the little spark made them more terrifying. Also it wasn't enough to scare us. But what surprised all three of us, those strange creatures were looking at us with hate and determination to kill us. What the hell did we ever do to them? It looks like they were looking for us to get our elemental powers, so they could use them to rule the world. The first time we fought it was easy, because they didn't know what we were capable of. Of course that means it wasn't easy for us too, but somehow we found a way to defeat them._

_Since we were traveling all over the world, that meant that we were helping everywhere. But somehow those monsters always found a way to get to us, but the strangest part was that they weren't the ones who fought us. They used some zombie – like humans, demons and all kind of animals, and other creatures who also could use something close to magic or something like that, but I'm not sure. I didn't really care anywhay. We always killed those creatures easily. The reason why we were powerfull was because we didn't just sit and do nothing. All this time we were training with each – other, trying to get stronger, so we could kill and destroy our enemys. The reason why we were so determined to beat the crap out of those monsters, was because we couldn't just let them win and take our powers to destroy and rule the world. We just couldn't let them. We would rather die before giving our powers on our own free will._

_(End of flashback)_

Everything was fine until now, until today. Now everything is just going to hell. EVERYTHING!

**(Tercnes' P.O.V.)**

We failed. **I** failed. I failed everyone. I should have trained...more. This shouldn't end like this.

_(Flashback – breaking)_

_The battlefield looked dead. The place had some dead trees and there weren't any animals or other living things there. A perfect place where you can fight with everything you've got. A place where you can't harm the innocent. A place where you can destroy the ones who harmed and killed a lot of innocent people and creatures._

_We were standing there with our pack, or should I say, our troops(all kinds of copied animals, wolves, tigers, dragons aswell, centaurs, griffins and etc.) and we were watching our enemys as they came with there ugly and disgusting monsters, the same creatures we fought before. But they also had goblins and gremlins, and vampires, and BIG blood – sucking snakes, hell hounds and also dark wolves, tigers and dragons. But our enemys were the worst. They looked like regular animals, but we could sense the dark aura and we could feel the dark power coming from their souls. It looks like Renekata, the leader of their pack, had a wolf's form. That means she was Ciara's opposite. Chishio, Renekata's right hand, had a dragon's form. I'm guessing she's Ronaldas opposite. That leaves Arashi. Since he has a tiger's form, that means he's my opposite._

_We stood still for the last moment and, when we got the signal from our leader and comandar we charged at our oponents. It looks like they did the same. Me and my 'sisters'(remember: we are like brother and sisters) took down everyone who got in the way. We used swords, guns, animal forms and of course our elements. Our enemys did the same. Finnaly, after we killed everyone who stood in our way, we met face to face with our opposites. That means our troops were fighting the dark creatures. After a while we started speaking._

_The first who talked was the demon Renekata: „Long time no see, my dear friends! It looks like today we'll find out who is stronger. The dark side or the light side."_

_Ciara spat back: „First of all, we are NOT your friends. Second of all, I agree, we will see who will win this battle. But before we start, we want you three to know that we aren't as weak as you think we are. Never underastimate us." _

„_We'll see about that," retorted Arashi while glaring at Ciara and than at me._

„_Less talking, more fighting!" yelled Ronalda while glaring at Chishio. Chishio just glared back._

„_I agree, let's just fight. It is what we've been waiting for after all," said Ronalda's opposite while smirking darkly. I nodded and we all got ready._

_We jumped a few feet away from our opposites while they did the same. Then we started attacking our enemys. I tried to kick Arashi, but he blocked my attack while aiming his, but I blocked him aswell. Than he aimed a punch at my face. I caught his fist on time and twisted his arm backwards. He cried out in agony. While he was in pain, I looked at my Ronalda(yeah, we are together) to see if she's okay. Looks like she blocked Chishio's kick and punch, than grabbed both of her hands and before Chishio could react, Ronalda kicked her hard in the stomack and then kicked her hard on the side. Chishio gripped her stomack and also cried out, because the pain was too much. Since Ronalda was okay, I looked to where my little 'sister' is. Ciara was also doing good. She punched Renekata hard in the face and kicked her on the side. Renekata stood up and aimed a lot of punches at Ciara, but my little 'sister' easily blocked the attacks and kicked Renekata in the stomack and then threw her in a tree. She slid down the tree while gripping her stomack and trying to stand up, but it was all in vain. We thought that it was over and went up to our opposites to finish them, but before we knew it, our enemys were already behind us and started kicking us over and over. I felt myself being thrown into a tree. The throw was so hard I almost blacked out from the hit. From the pain I was getting I didn't realize that Arashi was in front of me holding a knife. I didn't get the chance to open my eyes, when I felt a sharp pain in my back. Since my back was bent, he got a perfect chance to stab me. I cried out in pain and fell on my side. He stood before me and grinned like a maniac. I got the chance to see what was happening to the girls. Ciara got hit on the chest. She couldn't breath. Renekata took this chance. She took Ciara by her neck and pinned her to the nearest tree. While Ciara was gasping for air, Renekata stabbed her in the stomack. Blood was trickling from the wound on the dead grass making it look more terrifying. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I looked to where Ronalda was hoping that she's okay, but she wasn't. She was doing worse. She was thrown in a lot of trees. The contact with the trees made Ronaldas back and arms bleed. She also had few small branches stuck in her legs which made her legs bleed aswell. Chishio went up to my girl and stabbed her thigh making a river of blood trickle down from the wound. I was furious. I wanted to rip Chishio's throat out, but since my wound was deep making it bleed non – stop, I couldn't do anything._

_(End of flashback)_

It's awfull when you can't do anything. When you are vulnerable. When you can't protect the ones you love. I just...hate myself...for being weak.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

The three teenagers were having a mental fight with themselves until they saw their enemys approach them.

„ See, you three are weak against us," said Arashi in a mocking tone.

„ You are nothing compared to us," retorted Chishio while having an evil smirk plastered on her face.

Ciara tried to get up, but it was all in vain. The same thing with Ronalda and Tercnes.

„ Give it up already. It's no use anywhay," mocked Renekata.

The demons took the teenagers by their shirts and lifted them up.

„ But, if you'll give us your elemental powers, we may let you live. And maybe you three could fight by our side. We could rule the world together," the demon leader laughed a maniacal laugh after saying that.

„ NO WAY IN HELL!" yelled the three teenagers.

„ We wouldn't do such a silly thing if it means the destruction of our world," spat Tercnes.

„ And why would we join you? Just because you hold us now in your grip, doesn't mean that we would risk the lives of the innocent people and creatures that live in this world," retorted Ronalda with venom in her voice.

„ We would rather die than be one of your slaves and obey every your comand," Ciara said it darkly while glaring at her opposite.

Renekata just gave her an evil grin. She dropped Ciara on the ground making her cough out some blood. Renekata now stood in front of Ciara holding a sword in her right hand.

„ I admire your courage, little girl, but it seems that your wish will be granted. If you and your friends wish to die, than that's what you three will get," Renekata spoke calmly. She raised her sword pointing it at Ciara's heart. While the leaders had their little talk, Arashi and Chishio did the same with Tercnes and Ronalda. They also dropped the other two teenagers and raised their swords pointing them at Tercnes' and Ronalda's hearts.

„ This was a nice battle, but this time we will kill you for sure. Say your prayers, you little bastards!" the demons said and than they stabbed the vulnerable kids in their chests. The monsters let the bodies fall on the watched as Ciara's, Ronalda's and Tercnes' bodies were lying on the dirty ground while blood was pouring like a river and mixed with each – other. The demons smirked with pleasure at the sight. They bent down next to their opposites and put their hands on the kids corpses trying to take their elemental powers. But they couldn't do it. They were shocked.

„ How? We killed them. We should be able to get that damn power," panicked Arashi.

„ I know that, damn it!" retorted Renekata.

But still, how? Than, three lights surrounded the teenagers bodies. It was so bright, the monsters had to close their eyes and protect them from the brightness. The light soon disappeared, but, before the dark demons could react, they got hit. When they recovered from the blow, they looked up. What they saw made them shocked but also angry. There, right before them, stood the three teenagers, but, it seemed that they got stronger, because their bodies gave out a powerful aura and the elemental powers were also stronger. You could sense their power miles away.

„ What the? How can they be alive? It's impossible," said Renekata. You could even hear panick in her voice. The other two, her team – mates, were also shocked, but they couldn't speak.

„ We're alive!" said Tercnes happy.

„ It looks like it," agreed Ronalda smiling.

„ I think I understand," said Ciara. Everyone looked at her whith interest making her continue the speach.

„ Remember when I mentioned my dreams?" she asked her friends. They nodded.

„ Well, when I had those weird dreams, they showed me things I didn't understand. But one night I understood that the dreams were trying to tell me something. And there was a dream, where I saw a baby animal with it's mother. They were being attacked by people. They shot the baby's mother and took the little one away from his home and from his mother, who was lying dead. But later that day the soul of the dead animal came to a house where her child was lying in a cage. She killed the people, who kidnapped her little baby and took the little one with her. I think I understand what it means. It means that you can kill the protector, but you can't take away the one who's being protected by him/her. So that would explain why they didn't get our powers," explaned Ciara while nodding at the monsters.

At first Ronalda had her mouth open slightly, because she's not used to such a long explanation, but then she spoke: „ Oh, I understand. So that means that we are stronger aswell?" Ciara nodded.

„ Well, if we are stronger, than we mine as well pay those three damn bastards for trying to kill us," said Tercnes with a smirk. Ciara and Ronalda nodded while smirking aswell. Before any of the dark demons could make the first move, they were being punched, kicked and hit over and over. The three teenagers than transformed into three demons(the forms are their animal forms, but with more tails and bigger). Ciara used the full moons light to stab Renekata from any angle. Ronalda used a big fire tornado, burning Chishio's body. Tercnes made an earthquake to make Arashi's balance worse and used tree vines to stab him. All three dark demons were lying on the ground bloodied and weak. They tried to fight back, but in the end Ciara, Ronalda and Tercnes used their demons powers with their elemental powers and destroyed the dark creatures from inside out and vice versa.

(The next day)

Finnaly, they did it. The dark creatures are destroyed once and for all. And now Ciara and her friends are trying to clean the battlefield with the help of their troops who survived.

„ I can't belive it. We actually did it. We destroied our enemys and saved the world," said Tercnes while burying the last corpse of our copied animal.

„ Yeah, but it's also sad, because we lost some of our friends," said Ronalda slightly smiling.

„ But atleast they're in a better place." Ronalda nad Tercnes looked behind them to find their little leader standing there with a smile on her lips. She's the one who spoke.

„ Yeah, you're right," Ronalda said happily.

„ What will we do now?" asked Ciara. „ We did what we were supposed to do."

„ Hmm...I know what **I** will do," said Tercnes really happy. The two girls looked at him. If he's so happy, he has something on his mind. Then suddenly Tercnes went up to Ronalda and kissed her on the lips. Ronalda was shocked at first, but after a moment she wrapped her arms around his neck while he had his around her waist while trying to deepen the kiss. After a while they heard a silent giggling which you couldn't almost hear. They parted away and looked at a smirking Ciara with little blushes on their cheeks. Yeah, Ciara is a romance freak.

„ Aww, why did you stop?" she asked playfully while pouting aswell.

„ What? You...," Ronalda started, but then felt someone squeezing her butt. She knew that it was Tercnes. She turned around to face him with a glare while he was just smirking.

„ You BASTARD of a PERVERT!" Ronalda yelled and started chasing him. He just started running away while yelling like a little girl. Ciara on the other hand watched them and laughed.

**Yey, done! I enjoyed writting this story. Did you like it? Please review. **


End file.
